


Legalities

by margarks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love the UST between Jordan and Lydia on Teen Wolf. The way that Parrish looks at her, I can just imagine all the things he's picturing doing to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legalities

Jordan's spent his whole life playing by the rules. He _likes_ playing by the rules. Hell, that's why he joined the military. And that's why he went into law enforcement when he got out.

But when he looks at Lydia, the rules fly out the window. 

Technically she's eighteen now, but he hadn't been thinking about legalities over the summer when they'd spent practically every day together going over the beastiary. When he'd imagined how soft her skin would be under his lips. Or imagined the sounds she'd make as he touched her.

She's smart and sassy and so goddamned sexy that it blows Jordan away every time he looks at her.

He wants her, has wanted her for a lot longer than he should have. 

When she smiles at him his pulse races and his body tightens. He wants to remember how young she is, but all he can think about is how sweet she'll taste and how eager she'll be arching into him, chasing after her pleasure. 

He wants to see that, see her writhing beneath him, hear her begging for completion. Except he knows he won't deny her. He'll happily spend hours pleasing her, making her come again and again. 

God, he'd love to do that.

Love to see her moan and beg and come apart at his fingertips.

And he wouldn't technically be breaking the rules now, would he?


End file.
